


I'm Getting Too Old For This Job

by Allie_enigma



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Ficlet, Film Noir, Husbands, Other, Private Investigators, Ragnor Fell is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_enigma/pseuds/Allie_enigma
Summary: When Ragnor gets a cryptic message, he has no choice but to call the victim in. As events transpire, he finds that the unsuspecting victim is not actually who he expected them to be.





	I'm Getting Too Old For This Job

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.

"Alright. Send him in." 

Ragnor bit the end of his ink pen and nodded for his door to be opened. He was supposed to be on holiday in Peru this week but it had fallen through. He hadn't wanted to be wasting a weeks holiday if he wasn't actually on holiday so he'd agreed to fill in for a few cases. One of his oldest friends had left a strange message earlier that apparently needed the utmost attention. Ragnor had agreed, providing this wasn't a ploy like the last three times Magnus and his husband had been bored at home and decided it was worth the risk to waste Ragnor's time with childish pranks.

The door opened and Magnus walked in with a deadpan expression. He threw himself down in the worn armchair that was in front of Ragnor's old oak desk. Ragnor straightened his typewriter and looked up over his glasses, taking in Magnus' solemn expression. He tilted his head and lifted his chin at the unmistakable sound of Alec's gait in the hall.

"This better not be a trick again, Magnus. I'm trying to work here."

Magnus kept his pailid expression.

"Oh, please. You've not had an open case in weeks. It's okay to have some down time now and then." Ragnor glared at him and Magnus cleared his throat. "It's not a joke this time. I promise."

Ragnor pressed a few keys on his typewriter. The door creaked slightly behind him and he tried to ignore it.

"Okay, the details I have been given say this is a historical claim?"

Magnus nodded.

"Six years ago." Ragnor typed again.

"You said something was stolen from you. Why are you only now coming forward with it?"

Magnus stretched his legs, making Ragnor peer over his glasses. He looked over Ragnor's shoulder and met his eyes again.

"It didn't feel necessary until this morning." Ragnor nodded as he typed. Some of these old accusations never came forward until years later. It was only because of Magnus' stern expression that Ragnor had chosen this time to take him seriously. He assured himself that if those two husbands were messing with him, the next murder case on file would be their own.

Ragnor pushed his glasses up his nose again as the door creaked once more. He rubbed his face, sighing as he looked up.

"Do you know who it was that stole this something from you, Magnus?"

Magnus looked over Ragnor's shoulder and his expression broke. He snorted into his hand as Ragnor heard Alec chuckle, pulling the door open behind him.

"I sure do."

Ragnor rubbed his face. He didn't like the sound of where this was going. Ragnor licked his lips and spoke on an exasperated sigh.

"And what was it that was stolen from you, Magnus?"

Magnus cackled, running out and grabbing Alec's hand as he shouted.

"My heart, Ragnor!"

The door slammed behind them and Ragnor hit his head down on the desk, making the typewriter ping.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
